Sky
Sky is a young Mere boy who was a candidate in the Rosalyn Trust competition. History Early life Later in life Sky would reveal to Britta that he lived a difficult childhood in Rithmere, implying great poverty: "I had nothing to lose and everything to gain...I grew up on the banks of the River Broad, living by my wits. It was a hard school, and it taught me to take my chances where I found them." Shadows of the Master Sky assumes the identity of a young woman in order to enter the Rosalyn Trust competition. Britta first sees him in the Traders' Hall Hall, when she claims a seat beside him. Like all other competitors at this stage of the competition, Britta assumes Sky is female. After the initial examination is completed, Sky is likely granted an interview like the other finalists, although this is not explicitly mentioned in [http://deltoraquest.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows_of_the_Master Shadows of the Master]. Sky is eventually announced as a finalist, surprising many other candidates. Mab sets an additional task for Sky and the three other chosen finalists to eliminate one more candidate before starting their voyage. In this challenge, Sky ties with Jewel of Broome in her trade at the Del Harbour, procuring a box of six mirrored juggling balls worth twice as much as he pays. Ultimately, Sorrel's intervention enables all four candidates to set sail on the Star of Deltora the next dawn. Two Moons Sky tricks Britta into sharing a cabin with Jewel so Sky is able to claim a whole room for himself. Sky is seasick at the beginning of their journey, violently ill when Jewel cheekily mentions 'oiled fish' within his hearing. On Two Moons, Sky trades for a "fine" clock. He loses it in the mud when venturing into the swamplands in search of sunrise pearls. The Turtle People prepare to punish him for his invasion of their territory, but Britta bargains for his life and together they are brought safely back to the Star of Deltora. After Britta and Sky return from the swamplands, Sky's biological sex is discovered. He is then thrown in the ship's lockup. The Towers of Illica Sky is released from the lockup and, having been disqualified from the Rosalyn Apprenticeship competition, is forced to work as a deckhand under Bosun Crow. Sky first informs Britta about a book on the customs, history and behaviour of the people of Illica to be found in the reading room, and later admits he believes Vashti to have hidden it away to claim an advantage over other contestants. When Britta is thrown overboard by an attacker, Sky is the first at hand to prevent her from drowning. He and Jewel haul Britta back on board, where they explain neither was responsible for her attack during Mab's additional challenge. Sky also reveals he suspects Vashti's father to have been Britta's attacker in Del. Sky later provides Britta the money he was given to spend on Illica to repay part of the debt from Two Moons. Although Sky is forbidden from going ashore by Mab, he is seen by Britta and Jewel while climbing to the oldest tower in Illica. Upon following him, they find he has discovered the hiding place of the pirate Bar-Enoch by reading several obscure books on the Silver Sea. Sky and Britta come upon Bar-Enoch's rotting corpse, from which the Staff of Tier was taken by Dare Larsett. Britta then gives Sky the additional treasure her goozli doll finds in the cave. Sky, on night watch when Jewel returns from her stay with the Collectors of Illica, enables Jewel to return to her cabin without trouble. When Britta loses her sunrise pearl to the Collectors, Sky provides her with a hairpin found in Bar-Enoch's tomb and a receipt. The hairpin, initially believed to have been made of sapphires, is found by Sky to be a product of Maris: an odi shell design, set in a pattern meaning "forever," which is often given as a love token. The Hungry Isle Physical appearance Sky is tall and rangy. He has olive-coloured skin and a "lean, brown face" with calculating black eyes and strong, slanting brows. Sky has lustrous brown hair that hangs almost to his waist, some of which are plaited into thin braids that jingle with tiny ornaments tied on with strips of leather, typical of the Mere people. He wears a faded, roughly woven tunic over shabby loose trousers that are tucked into high, mudstained boots, and a patterned scarf that is knotted carelessly at his throat. Personality Sky is considered a "slippery fish" by Jewel of Broome. He is otherwise noted as "insolent" by Britta upon their first encounter. Britta further describes him as "devious", "willful", and "foolishly reckless", though she later admits he "could be brave and gentle, and had his own sense of honour". As with others of the Mere tribe, Sky is superstitious: he wears many charms "to bring good fortune in different parts of life", including a coin-like charm to bring wealth. Abilities In Shadows of the Master, Sky trades one gold coin for a set of juggling balls worth twice as much during the additional challenge set by Mab. In Two Moons, Sky uses sleight of hand to deceive Britta into selecting the short straw as he, Britta and Vashti decide on sharing cabins with Jewel of Broome. Sky is well read on many topics from trading to drugging to the customs, arts and specialties of foreign lands. Relationships Sky is initially distant from the other finalists and crew on board the Star of Deltora. His solitude causes Jewel to remark he "walks alone." Following his discovery as male, and his subsequent disqualification from the Rosalyn Apprentice competition, Sky begins to distrust and dislike Bosun Crow while working as a deckhand. Sky draws closer to Britta and Jewel during The Towers of Illica, working with them to uncover the hiding place of the pirate Bar-Enoch. He becomes especially close to Britta, and is the first person to whom she confesses her being drugged on Two Moons. He further acts as her only confidante about the voices of the wraiths of Tier. Sky's early relationships are unknown. Appearances Star of Deltora * Shadows of the Master * Two Moons * The Towers of Illica * The Hungry Isle Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Mere (tribe) Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Article stubs